Tama Pet Meeting
by henry.hboen
Summary: See what happens when two Tama Pets meet up with each other. The results are cute.


It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Tamagotchi Town. At the Mame household, Mametchi and his litte sister Chamametchi were minding their own businesses, with Mametchi working on a new invention and Chamametchi goofing off.

Their Tama Pets, Bagubagutchi and Hapihapitchi, came in, curious as to what their masters are up to.

"What's that contraption-aroo?" Hapihapitchi asked.

"It's going to be something that'll finally help me with my singing problem!" Mametchi responded.

Bagubagutchi grumbled.

"This again-aroo?" Hapihapitchi moaned.

Chamametchi wagged a finger at them. "Don't go ruining big brother's attempts to achieve success, unless you want to deal with his tone deafness again."

The two pets quickly shook their heads, sweating hard.

=== JUST OUTSIDE ===

Two travelling girls from Dream Town, Yumemitchi and Kiraritchi, were searching for sights to see. Their Tama Pet, Yumecantchi, was a little behind, trying to fly as fast as she could to catch up.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere." Yumemitchi said, out of breath.

"Well then, gimme that map!" Kiraritchi yelped, snatching it out of her friend's backpack. "I'll get this quest kickstarted for real!" She ran off, with Yumemitchi in tow.

By the time they left, Yumecantchi has rounded the corner just in time to see them running off in the distance. "NO! GIRLS, WAIT!" she screamed, but they were too far away. Too tired to continue flying, she plops down on some nearby grass, unaware that she's on the lawn of the Mame Family.

She looks up at the house in front of her. "Maybe there's people in there that'll look after me for the time being-kyan." She weakly gets on twos and walks to the door.

*knock knock*

"Could you answer that please Chamamet-(BOOM!)...I have matters to take care of."

"Uh, sure." Chamametchi answered, cringing at the results of the blast. She ducks out and goes to the door. She and Yumecantchi meet face to face.

"Hello-kyan!"

"T-t-too much cuteness, even for me!" Chamametchi mumbled before fainting. Hapihapitchi comes into the picture.

"Who is it-aroo?" she asks, peeking.

"I'm Yumecantchi-kyan! Yours?"

"Hapihapitchi!"

"Hey, we both fly!" Yumecantchi pointed out, as she flies up to Hapihapitchi's level.

"I be the second Tama Pet of my owner, Mametchi."

"Really?! Are you from an animal shelter or something!?"

"Actually, my owner is my creator, too. He invented me!"

"Whoa! That's cool!" she marvelled. "Hey, let's have some fun!"

They both spun around happily doing various tricks. Yumecantchi then stops dramatically. She sees something, or rather someone.

"So, what's brings you here-aroo?" Hapihapitchi asks. No reply. "Uh, hello?" She then noticed her new friend is blushing.

"Who's the cutie over there?" she asks, pointing to Bagubagutchi.

"Oh, Bagubagutchi? He's the first Tama Pet of this residence-aroo."

"He's making my heart somersault!"

"Well, go over. There's nothing stopping you from at least talking to him."

"Wheeee!" Yumecantchi rushes over to him, who's lying on the couch.

Mametchi comes in. "Why is my sister on the floor-AND WHO IS THAT!?" he yelped, noticing the new visitor flirting at Bagubagutchi.

"That's Yumecantchi. She just waltzed into here, and now she's hitting on Bagu-aroo."

"If she randomly came in here like you said, then I doubt she's ours to keep."

"Big brother's right." Chamametchi piped in, having woken up. "Even if she's extremely adorable, we have to find her owner, or owners, and if we don't, she'll have to go to the local shelter."

Hapihapitchi sighed. "Alright."

Meanwhile, Yumecantchi and Bagubagutchi noticed a similarity they share.

"Hey, you can pack things into your head like a bag! And I have a backpack!" She squealed and snuggled into him. "Oh my gosh! We're SO alike!" Bagubagutchi barked happily at this. Unfortunately...

"Yumecantchi."

The duo looked over to the saddened Hapihapitchi.

"You're gonna have to go back to your owners-aroo."

"But-but-but what about Bagu-kyan?" Yumecantchi squeaked, almost heartbroken. "I've only just met him."

"Well, if you love him that much, have him help you." suggested Mametchi. He then warned Bagubagutchi. "And you better come back in one piece!"

Bagubagutchi nodded, and the two made their way outside.

"Will this go well, big brother?"

"I guess."

=== SOMETIME LATER ===

The two Tama Pets were already out of town and into the woods searching for Yumemitchi and Kiraritchi.

Bagubagutchi barked to Yumecantchi.

"Well, they are a white floppy eared girl and a cream colored girl wearing spunky headwear-kyan. They were touring the place, leaving me behind in the process." She began to float to the ground and well up. "It almost does feel like an abandonment." She covered her eyes, whimpering.

Just then, Bagubagutchi nuzzled up to her, and quickly cheered her up with a rousing speech. Yumecantchi was moved by his "words".

"Wow! Thank you very much, Bagu-kyan!" She then got closer to him. "So, that must mean you REALLY like me, huh?"

Before he could answer that, a loud roar interrupted him.

"What was that-kyan?"

That question was answered when a giant bear emerged through the trees. It eyed the two Tama Pets, who were now huddling each other in fear, and charged.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Yumecantchi screamed, picking up Bagubagutchi to spare him from running. She flew as fast and high as she could to ensure that the bear won't see them from such a distance. After a while, it appears that her plan is working.

"No sign of it." She descended back down. "Guess we can contin-"

*SLASH*

The bear sicced its claws on them from nowhere, pinning them against a stone wall near a hot spring. Too scared to move, the duo wait for their demise. Yumecantchi even tries to give Bagu a farewll kiss, but fails, instead letting out a scream.

=== MEANWHILE ===

Yumemitchi and Kiraritchi, touring the forest, hear the echoing scream of their missing Tama Pet.

"Was that Yumecantchi?!" Yumemitchi asked, surprised.

"Did she get herself lost again?" Kiraritchi suspected. "We better go back and find her!"

The duo went back the path they came with haste.

=== BACK WITH THE TAMA PETS ===

The Pets were now even closer to death, the bear ready to strike at any moment. All seems lost...until Yumecantchi, in a fit of terror, kicks the ground with her paws, allowing dirt to be flung into the bear, blinding it. Realizing this...

"Now's our chance! Let's go!"

Yumecantchi grabs Bagu again and makes a mad dash away from the bear. The animal stumbles along until it crashes into a tree, knocking it out.

=== A WHILE LATER ===

Still searching, the duo appeared to be stuck. That is until...

*BONG*

"OW, RIGHT IN THE NOGGIN!" a female voice exclaimed.

"My head hurts too-kyan!" She then recognized the voice. "Wait, was that Kiraritchi?"

"Yumecantchi!?"

The duo got up and embraced, happy to see each other again. At just that moment, Yumemitchi arrives, also joining in.

"We're so glad you're safe! Let's hope something like that never happens again!" Kiraritchi beamed.

Yumecantchi turned her head to Bagu. "You can join too if you like." she said with a wink. With that, he grabbed Yumemitchi's leg, finally getting the duo to notice him.

"Uh, who is this?" they asked.

"That's my sweetheart, Bagubagutchi! He's from downtown and tagged along with me. I dear say we should return him to his home now."

She floated down to him.

"I'm gonna miss you SO much!"

"Well then, lead the way!" Kiraritchi commanded.

=== BACK IN TAMA TOWN ===

Mametchi, Chamametchi, and Hapihapitchi were now playing outside. They played a variety of different sports throughout their playtime.

As the trio play a game of frisbee, Yumecantchi finds the Mame household and directs the girls' attention to it.

"Right there-kyan."

Bagubagutchi barked to his owners. They stopped their game and turned to them.

"Does this pooch belong to you?" Kiraritchi asked.

"Yes, he does." Bagu went over to Mametchi and pounced on him.

"And I see YOUR Tama Pet has found you girls as well." he noted.

"Indeed." Yumemitchi squeaked.

Just then, Yumecantchi floated down to Bagu again, a little sad.

"Well, I just want to do one last thing before we part ways." She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him squarely on the lips. Bagu fainted and let out a blissful bark.

"You're welcome." she responded, wiping her tears and cracking a half smile.

"Awwwww!" everyone else gushed.

"I may never see you again, but you'll always be on my mind regardless." She flew back to her owners.

"That was very sweet of you." said Yumemitchi.

"Welp. I guess we'll be going now." Kiraritchi added. Just before they could step off the Mame lawn, they were stopped by Mametchi.

"Hold up! I think I have a solution that'll make her feel better!"

=== INDOORS ===

Mametchi has convinced the girls' that they'll stay for a week and even join them on their tour in favor of Yumecantchi spending more time with her true love. Throughout the day, the gang did all sorts of activities and went to various locations.

That night, Mametchi, Chamametchi, and the two girls had a full fledged party together in his room. Meanwhile, the three pets hung out with each other in a different room.

"The stars are so pretty at night, don't you guys think-aroo?" Hapihapitchi asked the others, unaware that they've now starting kissing passionately. When she realizes this, she gags and goes to the party to get them space. The duo broke the kiss.

"This'll be our week to remember." Yumecantchi whispered.

Bagu gently barked. They then continued their kiss all through the night until they fell asleep, knowing full they'll have each other for a while now.


End file.
